Meu Amado Reflexo - Tradução Autorizada
by Lili Rosen
Summary: Tu sabes a verdade, irmão. Tu sabes a verdade, Hiashi Hyuga, a tua herdeira não é Hinata, o teu herdeiro é Neji, ele foi o teu primeiro filho, Hiashi. Teu e meu, irmão...Hiashi x Hizashi Hyuga *Yaoi e mpreg*
1. És o meu pássaro engaiolado

**Meu Amado Reflexo – Tradução Autorizada**

Sinopse:

Tu sabes a verdade irmão, tu sabes a verdade Hiashi Hyuga, a tua herdeira não é Hinata, o teu herdeiro é Neji, ele foi o teu primeiro filho Hiashi, teu e meu, irmão…

Hiashi x Huzashi Hyuga *Yaoi e mpreg*

Rated: Fiction T ― Angst

-ooOoo-

Nota da Autora:

Bom esta é a primeira vez que incurso no mundo de Naruto como algo mais que uma simples leitora, mas gostaria que me dessem uma oportunidade com este fic. Sei que Hiashi/Hizashi não é um casal muito comum (de fato nunca li nada sobre eles), mas gosto muito de como ficou a história, espero que a vocês também e oxalá desfrutem da leitura. O fic é yaoi e incluí mpreg.

Nota da Tradutora:

Como a autora, The-Queen-Nasuda já mencionou, é um casal diferente e achei o fic muito interessante.

Todos os direitos de autoria pertencem a The-Queen-Nasuda e eu estou apenas a trazer uma boa história para o fandom português.

Link Original: www . fanfiction s / 3786042 / 1 / Mi-amado-reflejo

* * *

 **Capitulo 1 – És o meu pássaro engaiolado**

Só uma pequena diferença separava os gémeos Hyuga, Hiashi e Hizashi.

Hiashi tinha nascido uns escassos minutos antes que Hizashi, pelo que tinha passado a formar parte da Família Principal, enquanto que Hizashi havia sido relegado a umas das casas secundárias. Recebendo o selo na sua testa que o submetia à Casa Principal. Este feito, o de um ser o Herdeiro da Casa Principal e o outro pertencer à Casa Secundária, separou um pouco os gémeos à medida que cresciam, mas não de todo, pois Hiashi e Hizashi apesar de tudo queriam-se.

Mas Hiashi mudou enquanto crescia, ao submeter-se ao treino como Herdeiro do Clã Hyuga. E Hizashi teve que ver com tristeza como o seu irmão mudava a sua atitude com ele, como se tornava orgulhoso e se esquecia de que uma vez dissera que ambos eram iguais.

Assim que Hizashi também mudou, afastando-se cada vez mais e mais do seu irmão e desejando ir muito longe do maldito Clã Hyuga.

-oOo-

Hizashi estava no seu quarto, a rever alguns livros, quando o ruído da porta do seu quarto a deslizar fez com se volteasse, olhou para a pessoa na entrada do seu quarto, mas ao ver quem era encolheu os ombros, ignorando-a e regressou à sua leitura.

― Acaso não me vais cumprimentar, irmãozito? ― perguntou Hiashi com tom de gozo.

Hizashi viu-o pelo canto do olho uma vez mais e bufou antes de retomar a sua leitura. Hiashi fechou a porta, aproximando-se ao seu irmão e arrebatou-lhe o livro das mãos. Hizashi olhou-o, com os seus albinos olhos, zangado.

― Não sabes fazer outra coisa além de chatear? Devolve-me o meu livro e sai daqui ― ordenou o gémeo mais novo.

― Não me dês ordens, Hizashi, não te esqueças de quem és e quem eu sou ― disse-lhe duramente o gémeo maior.

― Sim, claro! O meu irmão idiota!

― O Herdeiro! ― recordou-lhe Hiashi. ― O Herdeiro e tu só és um membro das Casas Secundárias da família.

Hizashi apertou os punhos com raiva.

― Fora do meu quarto… Hiashi ― indicou-lhe. Hiashi virou-se com um sorriso deixando cair o livro ao chão.

― Nos veremos logo, irmãozito.

Quando Hiashi saiu, Hizashi tomou o livro do chão muito aborrecido.

― É um baka! ― exclamou, referindo-se ao seu irmão.

Deixou o livro na mesa e foi tomar banho, uma vez terminado o banho e cómodo para poder ir dormir, meteu-se no seu futon apagando a luz.

Hizashi adormeceu e estranhamente sonhou com quando ele e Hiashi eram meninos, e o fato de pertencer por ordem de nascimento a distintas casas não os separava.

Uma suave carícia na sua bochecha despertou-o. Hizashi treinado depois de tudo, como menina, despertou de imediato, agarrando instintivamente pelo pulso a mão que tocava a sua bochecha. Mas ao ver o rosto do seu gémeo iluminado pela luz da lua, soltou-o.

― Que queres a esta hora, Hiashi? ― perguntou-lhe com maus modos. Hiashi suspirou.

― Ai! Irmãozito, eu queria ser bom contigo, mas definitivamente terei que ensinar-te quem é que manda aqui ― disse Hiashi num tom que Hizashi não gostou nada, o qual o olhou com receio.

― De que falas?

― Tu és meu, irmãozito, sempre o foste, desde que nasceste e me declararam o Herdeiro, aquele que herdaria tudo, incluído a ti.

― Vai chatear o… ― Mas Hizashi não pôde terminar o que ia dizer, pois os lábios de Hiashi sobre os seus fizeram-no calar. Hizashi abriu os olhos com espanto, enquanto a sua mente processava o que passava… Estava a beijá-lo. O SEU IRMÃO ESTAVA A BEIJÁ-LO!

Reunindo forças, Hizashi empurrou Hiashi para longe de si.

― Mas que merda crês que estás a fazer? ― perguntou-lhe o gémeo menor sumamente zangado.

― Demonstrar-te a quem pertences, Hizashi ― disse-lhe Hiashi, jogando-se sobre ele.

― Olho Branco ― exclamou Hizashi, colocando-se em pé para ativar o Byakugan da sua família e golpear os pontos chave do seu irmão para afastá-lo de si, mas então…

― Ativação do Selo! ― pronunciou Hiashi, e o Selo do Pássaro Engaiolado que levava Hizashi na testa fê-lo gritar de dor, levando com desespero as mãos à cabeça enquanto caía de joelhos. Hiashi aproximou-se a Hizashi, agarrando-o pelo cabelo, enquanto a dor remetia no mais jovem dos gémeos.

― Não esqueças que não podes comigo, Hizashi, tu és o meu pássaro engaiolado ― disse-lhe Hiashi, atirando-o sobre o futon. Esta vez o medo que causava a dor do selo na sua testa impediu Hizashi de voltar a recusar o seu irmão quando este o beijou, começando a desnudá-lo.

Os seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e desejou morrer, enquanto o seu irmão tomava o seu corpo. Uma e outra vez maldisse o Símbolo do Pássaro Engaiolado.

 **Continuará...**


	2. O que fazer?

**Capitulo 2 – O que fazer?**

― Hizashi, estás bem? ― perguntou a voz de um menino. O gémeo menor dos Hyuga volteou-se sobressaltado, vendo o pequeno Kakashi Hatake, aluno de Minato Namikaze, melhor conhecido como Yondaime, o Quarto Hokage da Aldeia da Folha.

― Sim, não te preocupes, Kakashi, foi só algo que comi e seguramente me caiu mal ― disse Hizashi, levantando-se do solo onde tinha estado sentado enquanto vomitava na sanita. Kakashi assentiu enquanto Hizashi ia ao lavatório bochechar a boca.

― Kakashi, aqui estás! ― exclamou Obito Uchiha. O menino de treze anos era o companheiro de equipa de Kakashi e levava um bom bocado à sua procura.

― Que sucede, Obito? ― perguntou Kakashi vendo o seu companheiro.

― O Sensei está à nossa procura ― informou-lhe Obito. Kakashi olhou Hizashi indeciso em se devia ou não deixá-lo sozinho. Hizashi dando-se conta do que pensava o garoto, sorriu tranquilizadoramente ao pré-adolescente menor que ele.

― Vai! O Yondaime não gosta de esperar, eu estou bem ― assegurou-lhe. Kakashi assentiu e saiu dali juntamente com Obito.

Quando os jovens se haviam ido, Hizashi olhou-se ao espelho. Via-se pálido e ele sabia que não era algo tão simples como se uma refeição lhe tinha caído mal, já levava demasiado tempo assim e Hizashi sentia um inexplicável temor de averiguar a que se deviam as suas náuseas, tonturas, desejos e cansaço.

Tinha uma ideia do que poderia ser, mas por outro lado acreditava ser impossível. Era certo que na Aldeia da Folha, segundo a história, tinham-se dado alguns casos, mas fazia já uns 100 anos desde o último caso, eram muito raros.

― Basta, Hizashi, não podes continuar a fugir da verdade. Só será um momento e se as tuas suspeitas não são certas poderás ir ao médico ― disse-se a si mesmo para se animar.

― Olho Branco! ― exclamou, vendo-se ao espelho com o Olho Branco podia ver o reflexo do seu próprio corpo por dentro e aí estava esse outro chakra. As suas suspeitas estavam confirmadas! Da impressão os seus olhos voltaram à normalidade e Hizashi colapsou no solo.

Maito Gai que estava a entrar no quarto de banho, viu o senhor Hyuga no chão, aproximou-se a ele e tomou-lhe o pulso. Este era estável, assim que supôs que o senhor Hyuga só tinha desmaiado, ia sair a buscar o seu Sensei quando Hizashi recuperou os sentidos.

― Senhor Hyuga, está bem? ― perguntou Gai preocupado. Ainda que não tivesse mais de 11 anos, o menino era muito respeitoso com ele.

Hizashi espevitou ao ver o garoto ao seu lado.

― Eh sim, Gai, não te preocupes só estou algo cansado.

― Talvez devamos ir a um médico, venha eu levo-o.

― Não, não te preocupes, Gai, não é nada sério, só digamos que me extra-limitei com o chakra, mas irei para casa descansar e tudo estará bem.

― De acordo, mas peço-lhe que por favor me permita acompanhá-lo a sua casa.

Hizashi sorriu.

― De acordo, Gai, agradeço-te muito.

-oOo-

Depois de chegar a casa e que Gai se fosse, Hizashi dirigiu-se diretamente ao seu quarto onde se encerrou. Foi até um canto onde se sentou a abraçar os joelhos, estava em choque, em choque e aterrorizado.

No seu interior tinha um novo chakra, no seu interior havia um bebé e só uma pessoa poderia ser o outro pai desse bebé. A única pessoa que o tinha feito seu e mais de uma vez, o seu irmão gémeo Hiashi o que significava que dentro dele crescia o próximo Herdeiro da Família Hyuga, o primogénito de Hiashi.

Isso não estava bem, se o resto da família o soubesse, seguramente iriam fazê-lo abortar ou iriam matá-lo com o bebé e tudo. E o que mais assustava Hizashi, é que em qualquer momento qualquer membro da família poderia dar-se conta do seu estado, graças ao Olho Branco.

Tinha que sair dali, Hizashi não pensava com clareza nesse momento. O único que sabia era que tinha de sair daí, e quanto antes melhor e mais seguro, para ele e para a criatura que crescia no seu interior.

Levantou-se ainda confuso e assustado, tomando uma mochila, onde colocou roupas e alguns artigos ninjas, como as suas adagas, jogou-a ao ombro e saiu o mais rápido que pôde sem se cruzar com ninguém da família. Uma vez fora, correu até à saída da aldeia, não sabia que faria uma vez ali, nem sequer tinha metido comida na mochila e só levava um pouco de dinheiro nos bolsos, mas apesar de tudo sabia que devia colocar o seu bebé a salvo e a única forma de fazer isso era afastando-se do Clã Hyuga.

 **Continuará…**

Nota da Autora:

Para os que queiram saber como é que ocorre isto das gravidezes num homem, peço-lhes que tenham paciência até ao próximo capitulo onde se explica.


	3. Neji Hyuga

Nota da Tradutora:

Sorry pela demora… o tempo foi escasso, pelo que não pude publicar o capitulo antes.

Nota da Autora:

Peço desculpa pelo capitulo ser curto, mas não tenho beta e como a minha escrita é horrível, não me atrevi a escrever algo mais longo para evitar que me crucificassem pelos erros ortográficos.

* * *

 **Capitulo 3 – Neji Hyuga**

Hizashi beijou emocionado o bebé, que lhe passava a parteira, tinha uns fiositos negros na cabeça, a parteira já o havia limpo, a sua pele era clara como a porcelana e os seus olhos, que o viam com uma inocente curiosidade, eram albinos como os de todos os Hyuga.

Hizashi acabava de dar à luz depois de um duro parto, com a ajuda da parteira.

Quando tinha fugido da Aldeia da Folha e do Clã Hyuga grávido, tinha vagueado sem rumo fixo até chegar à Aldeia da Areia, aí conheceu Chiyo, uma boa velha marionetista, que ao dar-se conta do seu estado, só e sem lar, lhe havia dado albergue na sua casa e o tinha cuidado, graças a isso Hizashi pôde superar bem e com saúde a sua gravidez e agora acabava de trazer ao mundo um pequeno e saudável varãozito.

― Como o chamarás? ― perguntou a boa mulher. Hizashi suspirou olhando o seu bebé com adoração.

― Neji… Neji Hyuga, assim é como se chamará o meu filho.

― É um nome charmoso! ― Sorriu a mulher. ― Irei trazer-te um pouco de caldo quente, necessitas alimentar-te e recuperar-te rápido para poder cuidar bem do teu pequeno.

Hizashi assentiu.

― Obrigado, Chiyo ― disse agradecido à anciã, que lhe sorriu antes de sair.

Hizashi sorriu ao seu bebé, que chilreou contente nos braços do seu papi. Hizashi não podia crer que essa coisita tão pequena e maravilhosa tivesse estado dentro dele.

Ele sabia que quando um casal de ninjas varões de juntavam, o chakra atuava de uma maneira estranha, se inconscientemente ou conscientemente o dominante da relação estivesse pronto e quisesse ser pai, com o seu chakra de forma instintiva obrigava o do seu companheiro a moldar-se, para criar um útero artificial à base de chakra e sustentar um bebé no seu interior.

Esse tinha sido o caso do afamado companheiro do Primeiro Hokage, Sondaime e Madara Uchiha, casal de ambos varões que tiveram juntos um filho.

Mas apesar de saber isso e que esse não era o único caso, a Hizashi nunca lhe passou pela cabeça que algo assim lhe pudesse passar a ele, quando se converteu no amante do seu irmão por obrigação.

― Neji, meu doce Neji, tu só me tens a mim, mas prometo que te darei tudo, minha vida ― sussurrou ao bebé, que com seu pequenito punho tinha agarrado um pouco do seu longo e negro cabelo.

Entretanto em outro lugar, um Hiashi Hyuga que não se tinha resignado a perder o seu pássaro engaiolado, cada vez estava mais perto de encontrá-lo sem saber com que surpresa se encontraria quando o fizesse… O seu herdeiro tinha nascido!

 **Continuará…**


	4. Encontrado

**Capitulo 4 – Encontrado**

Hizashi levava o bebé de seis meses num suporte posto sobre o seu peito, enquanto recolhia alguns frutos das árvores, que lhe tinha pedido Chiyo. Sorria enquanto cantarolava uma canção para que o pequeno continuasse a dormir, sem ter ideia do que passaria em poucos minutos, de tê-lo sabido não teria estado tão feliz, tranquilo e sorridente.

Quando terminou de coletar as frutas que a anciã queria para fazer a sobremesa dessa tarde, empreendeu o caminho de regresso levando com facilidade a cesta de frutas na mão direita e com a esquerda sobre o suporte do bebé, que estava seguro e adormecido dentro dele. Não lhe faltava muito para chegar quando viu alguém a quem definitivamente não desejava ver por nada nem ninguém. Parado justo frente a ele, estava Hiashi Hyuga. A cesta caiu da sua mão e a mão que o segurava foi parar sobre o seu coração, que latia de repente agitado e descontroladamente, e a outra mão pressionou com um pouquinho mais de força o bebé contra o seu peito de forma protetora.

― E esse bebé? ― perguntou-lhe Hiashi com voz tão fria que a Hizashi eriçaram-se-lhe os pelos da nuca, como se uma corrente gelada se acabasse de deixar sentir.

― É… meu… meu… fi… lho ― gaguejou intimidado pela presença do maior.

Os olhos de Hiashi olharam, se era possível, ainda com mais raiva para o menor, que só alcançou a segurar o bebé com ambas as mãos, enquanto caía de joelhos ao solo, produto da dor que a marca na sua testa lhe produzia. Não pôde conter um grito, despertando o pequeno Neji, que começou a chorar. Só foram uns segundos, mas para Hizashi pareceu uma eternidade, quando Hiashi se deteve. Respirando agitado, apertou o bebé contra o seu peito, tratando de recuperar a visão apesar da horrível dor de cabeça e esfregando com uma mão as costinhas do infante para que se tranquilizasse.

― Quem foi a rameira que ousou tocar-te? ― perguntou-lhe Hiashi furioso, tomando Hizashi pelos cabelos, obrigando-o a olhá-lo sem lhe importarem os prantos do infante ― Quem é a mãe desse pequeno bastardo?

Hizashi contorceu-se, tratando de escapar do agarre do seu irmão sem soltar o pequeno.

― Não chames bastardo ao meu filho ― exclamou furioso, ainda quando temia que o seu irmão voltasse a ativar o selo.

― Responde, responde ou juro-te que o que sentirá a minha fúria será o teu bastardo, responde e perdoá-lo-ei, só por ser teu filho.

O gémeo menor tremeu ante a ameaça, assim como o seu irmão foi capaz de fazer-lhe dano a ele, acreditava que seria capaz de magoar Neji.

― Não… Não magoes o Neji. ― Estremeceu-se de espanto, olhando os olhos do seu irmão.

Hiashi sacudiu-o um pouco, ainda segurando os seus cabelos.

― Então, responde.

― Não há nenhuma mulher, eu dei-o à luz ― respondeu assustado. Hiashi empurrou-o, fazendo-o cair ao chão, pois para colocar ambas as mãos à volta do bebé e evitar assim alguma lesão, não pôde evitar o golpe do seu próprio corpo contra o solo.

― Estás a tentar fazer-me passar por estúpido? ― perguntou-lhe Hiashi furioso. Hizashi estremeceu-se levantando-se a duras penas do chão, ficou sentado por temor, tratando de silenciar Neji, embalando-o entre os seus braços.

― Não te tomo por estúpido, não sou o primeiro ninja varão de Konoha, que sendo o uke da relação tem um bebé ― recordou-lhe, temeroso do que Hiashi lhe poderia fazer se não acreditasse nele. Hiashi permaneceu uns momentos em silêncio, digerindo o que isso significava.

― Estás a dizer que esse bebé é meu? ― cuspiu ao fim. Hizashi ficou tenso e à defensiva.

― Não tens que falar sobre ele com tanto desprezo. Sim, é teu filho, mas não te necessita, tem-me a mim e comigo é suficiente.

― Já o sabias quando saíste de Konoha, verdade? ― perguntou-lhe Hiashi com voz suave, agachando-se à sua altura. Hiashi tremeu, pois esse tom de voz suave, quase compreensivo e passivo, não augurava nada bom, vindo do seu irmão.

― Responde! ― exigiu Hiashi suavemente. Hizashi tomou ar reprimindo um tremor e assentiu. ― Foi por isso que fugiste, certo? ― perguntou, ao que o menor voltou a assentir ― Como te atreveste a fugir com o meu herdeiro. ― Por fim a explosão que Hizashi esperava chegou, mas em vez de bater-lhe, o seu irmão tirou Neji dos seus braços. Hiashi gritou assustado levantando-se e aproximando-se ao seu irmão, tratando tirar-lhe o bebé, mas novamente a ativação do selo e a dor fê-lo cair ao chão.

― Neji! ― Soluçou segurando a sua cabeça com uma mão, como se fosse deter a dor e com a outra estendendo-a até ao bebé, nos braços do seu irmão, que estava de pé. Hiashi deteve a função do selo e inclinou-se sobre o seu irmão, que não se podia levantar, ainda com o bebé nos seus braços.

― É meu. É tão meu como teu. ― Sorriu o gémeo maior, inclinando-se e beijando os lábios do seu irmão, que tinha desejado beijar por tanto tempo e que tanto havia estranhado. Hizashi assustado não se moveu.

― Por favor não o magoes, é um bebé ― rogou ao fim quando os seus lábios foram libertados.

― Voltarás ao Clã em Konoha comigo e o nosso filho.

― É uma loucura! ― Tratou de fazê-lo entrar em razão. Hizashi timidamente ergueu-se com a ajuda das suas mãos. ― O Clã não permitirá se descobrir, deixa-me ficar aqui com o Neji ― suplicou.

Hizashi sabia que o seu irmão dizia a verdade, o Clã não o permitiria e além disso… ele tinha-se casado fazia quatro meses com a estúpida mulher que tinha sido escolhida pelo Clã e esta estava gravida de quatro meses, mas isso não lhe importava. Ele só queria o seu irmão e esse bebé que agora tinha nos seus braços, a sua esposa no papel e o bebé que esperavam não lhe interessavam no mais mínimo.

― Não o saberão! Não tem porque saber da nossa relação e diremos que Neji é só teu filho com uma mulher e que por isso fugiste. Por uma aventura romântica, mas a tua mulher morreu e agora voltas-te, e como eu sou o teu compreensivo irmão, aceitei-te sem nenhum castigo. Depois de tudo és jovem e somos gémeos! ― Sorriu malicioso. ― E encarregar-me-ei de que não te queiram casar, dizendo que sofres pelo teu falecido amor. Assim serás só meu para sempre.

― Não, por favor, Hiashi. ― Soluçou tocando a mão do seu irmão, que ainda segurava Neji. ― Se nos obrigas a voltar com essa história, marcarão Neji com o Símbolo do Pássaro Engaiolado, suplico-te que não o faças ― rogou-lhe, ele não queria que o seu filho suportasse a sua maldição.

Hiashi tampouco queria isso, mas o seu irmão e esse bebé eram seus, não os perderia.

― Este bebé voltará comigo, Hiza ― disse-lhe suavemente. ― Tu decides se vens comigo com esta história ou se ficas, nesse caso direi que lutei contigo, lamentavelmente tive que matar-te para assegurar o bem do Clã e trouxe o teu bebé comigo, sabes que ninguém me questionará, assim que tu decides.

Hizashi olhou-o encurralado, com raiva e impotência por não haver outra saída.

― Voltarei contigo ― disse derrotado, estendendo as mãos até Neji. Hiashi magnânimo na sua vitória, deu-lhe o bebé que Hizashi apertou contra o seu peito com desespero, mas tendo o cuidado de não magoar o frágil corpito do bebé.

― Sabes que também voltarás à minha cama! ― Sorriu Hiashi beijando-o e Hizashi só se deixou fazer. Sim, isso já o suponha.

 **Continuar...**


	5. De Volta

**Capitulo 5 - De volta**

― Assim que aqui está o irmãozito pródigo ― disse a voz cortante da tia-avó da Rama Principal. Hizashi franziu a testa ao escutá-la e mordeu o lábio por tique, enquanto cobria Neji melhor para protegê-lo do frio.

― Com licença ― disse-lhe friamente, passando ao seu lado a caminho da rua.

― Aonde crês que vais? ― perguntou-lhe a velha cortantemente, agarrando-lhe um braço para impedi-lo de sair.

― Solte-me agora mesmo, por favor ― disse-lhe com frieza, olhando-a desde a sua altura superior. Era tão parecido a Hiashi, pensou a mulher, estremecendo-se. Senão fosse aquela marca na sua testa tapada pelo protetor, ninguém os diferenciaria.

― Não tens autorização para sair ― disse-lhe cheia de si mesma.

― Autorização para sair? ― repetiu Hizashi com a sobrancelha franzida. Pode que fosse da Rama Secundária, mas os da sua rama sempre tinham podido andar por toda a aldeia. ― De que fala? Não necessito tal coisa ― disse-lhe movendo o seu braço para que esta o soltasse.

― Tem mais respeito e recorda o teu lugar. Que vosso irmão vos tenha em alta estima e lhe dê alguns privilégios, não deixa de fazer com que tu e esse menino, que trouxeste contigo sejam da Rama Secundária ― disse-lhe a anciã de forma cortante. Hizashi mordeu a língua para não lhe cuspir na cara que esse menino do que falava com tanto desprezo, era de fato o Herdeiro de todo esse maldito Clã. ― Vosso irmão trouxe-vos de volta e perdoou-vos vossa fuga romântica sem um castigo exemplar, mas em troca as tuas saídas ficam completamente proibidas Hizashi.

Hizashi franziu a sobrancelha.

― Está brincar, verdade? ― perguntou-lhe chateado.

― Por suposto que não! ― Sorriu a velha com prazer. Hizashi deu a volta, dando-lhe as costas e indo diretamente ao escritório do seu irmão, entrando com brusquidão.

― O que significa isso de que não posso sair deste maldito lugar? ― perguntou Hizashi zangado. Hiashi levantou a vista dos seus papeis sem dar muita atenção à grosseria do seu gémeo.

― Olá para ti também, Hizashi. Trouxeste-me o meu menino. ― Sorriu, ignorando a sua pergunta e fazendo um gesto para que este lhe entregasse Neji. Como sempre, desde que havia regressado teve que lutar contra o forte impulso de negar-lhe o pedido, mas sabia que não podia. Hiashi tinha demasiado controlo… sobre ambos, sobretudo sobre ele. Entregou-lhe o bebé apertando os dentes e Neji balbuciou feliz, tomando uma madeixa do cabelo do seu pai e metendo-a na boca.

― Olá, meu menino charmoso, estás cada dia mais bonito ― disse Hiashi satisfeito.

― Hiashi, não ignores a minha pergunta. Porque me negaram a saída do complexo hoje? ― repetiu-lhe ainda aborrecido, colocando as mãos sobre a secretária do seu irmão. Hiashi olhou-o tranquilamente.

― É só uma precaução… para evitar qualquer outra tentativa de fuga , irmãozito ― disse-lhe com um sorriso malicioso.

― És um… ― Ao ver o gesto de Hiashi, engoliu o insulto. ― Não podes fazer-me isto, Hiashi, não podes ter-me encerrado neste maldito complexo, enlouquecerei e sabes isso.

― Não, não o farás! Mas tampouco te darei uma nova oportunidade de fugir com o meu filho ― disse-lhe Hiashi firmemente.

― Já te prometi que não me iria ― gritou-lhe Hizashi.

\- E eu disse-te que primeiro terias que voltar a ganhar a minha confiança antes de voltar a acreditar em ti ― disse-lhe com firmeza o seu gémeo. ― Faço-o pelo teu bem, ainda que não o entendas ― assegurou-lhe, para raiva do gémeo menor.

― Hiashi, sê razoável. Não posso estar o tempo todo aqui encerrado. ― Tratou de fazê-lo recuperar a razão.

― Por suposto que não… Quando queiras sair diz-me com tempo e arranjarei espaço na minha agenda para levar-te eu mesmo ― disse-lhe conciliadoramente. Hizashi tomou Neji novamente nos seus braços e Hiashi não lho impediu, vendo-o sair chateado do seu escritório.

Hizashi não tratou de escapar dos braços de seu irmão, quando estes o rodearam dentro do seu futon beijando o seu pescoço, olhou pelo canto do olho na direção do berço onde Neji dormia tranquilo e alheio a tudo.

― A tua mulher não te estranha na sua cama? ― Não pôde evitar perguntar ao seu gémeo mordazmente.

― Não me importa essa tonta esposa de papel, para mim, o meu único companheiro és tu. ― Tirou importância Hiashi, desnudando-o.

― Sou teu irmão ― recordou-lhe com tristeza.

― Sim, meu. Agora e sempre ― disse-lhe localizando-se sobre ele e separando as suas pernas para possuí-lo. ― Amo-te, não o entendes?! ― perguntou-lhe, beijando-o.

― O teu amor magoa-me ― sussurrou Hizashi, desviando a sua mirada dos outros olhos brancos, expondo o pescoço, que Hiashi devorou.

― Tu também me amas ― disse-lhe Hiashi, mas não recebeu nenhuma resposta, pelo que possuiu o seu irmão profundamente para marcá-lo como seu, para que as suas ações falassem por ele. ― Necessito-te ― disse-lhe, repousando a cabeça sobre o peito de Hizashi. Os dedos do seu gémeo acariciaram suavemente os seus cabelos.

― Magoas-me, Hiashi ― sussurrou-lhe ainda com os seus dedos na cabeça dele.

― Não posso evitá-lo ― sussurrou Hizashi com arrependimento. ― Não posso deixar-te, não posso renunciar a ti, és o único que tenho – disse-lhe aferrando-se a ele.

Hizashi suspirou.

― Fizeste tudo mal.

― Mas agora tenho-te para sempre. Para sempre.

Hizashi não disse nada, mas fechou os seus olhos. Não lhe pediu que saísse de dentro dele, ainda podia sentir Hiashi cravando-se nele, quando caiu no sono, mas o seu irmão gostava de dormir assim. Dizia que estavam tão próximos, que não soubia onde começava um e terminava o outro.

 **Continuará...**


	6. Hinata e Neji

Notas da Tradutora:

Peço imensa desculpa pelo atraso, mas ao estar tão focada nas minhas próprias histórias acabei por deixar esta tradução abandonada.

Tentarei postar os capítulos restantes o mais brevemente possível (ênfase no tentarei, para não me chamarem aldrabona).

* * *

 **Capitulo 6 – Hinata e Neji**

Estavam na Sala Principal do Complexo, uma importante reunião acabava de terminar, Hizashi havia estado parado atrás de Hiashi junto a outro da Rama Secundária para proteger a Rama Principal durante a reunião, mas já mirava a saída ansiosamente, Neji estava na etapa em que lhe estavam a começar a sair os dentitos e punha-se muito irritável quando não estava com Hizashi ou Hiashi, porque o pequeno adorava a quem nunca saberia que era o seu verdadeiro pai, pois na realidade o que ela era, ainda que só o seu gémeo o soubesse era sua mãe.

― Traz Neji ― disse-lhe de improviso ao notar como olhava na direção da porta. Hizashi olhou-o surpreendido. ― Agora, Hiza! ― disse-lhe Hiashi e Hizashi assentiu indo pelo seu menino que ficara ao cuidado de um dos seus primos da Rama Secundária.

Hizahi voltou à sala, onde já só ficavam Hiashi e o seu outro guardião. Hiashi ao ver Neji, estendeu os braços ao menino, que se jogou sobre eles de imediato rindo.

― Ao menos um de vocês fica feliz em ver-me. ― Sorriu Hiashi picaramente a Hiza, que desviou a mirada sem lhe responder. Aí estava um dos seus primos, como se atrevia Hiashi a falar assim.

Era normal que Neji estivesse acostumado a Hiashi, pois via-o todas as noites, no quarto da sua mami e Hiashi sempre tinha tempo para brincar com ele e levá-lo a passear.

Passear era outra regra estúpida que apesar de terem passado quase seis meses, não tinha mudado. Hizahi não podia sair sozinho e muito menos ainda levar o Neji com ele. Ainda que Hiashi havia cumprido com a sua palavra e sempre arranjava tempo para sair com Hizashi quando este o desejava, mas nunca só, nunca só…

Neji remexeu-se para que o seu papá o colocasse no chão, o que Hiashi fez com um sorriso, Neji já dava uns passinhos; isso sim, bem agarrado à mão do seu papá ou da sua mamã nunca sozinho. Mas esse dia foi diferente, Hizashi havia-se sentado no solo vendo o seu irmão e amante com o seu filho, quando o seu menino se soltou da mão do seu papi e com as mãos estendidas caminhou até ele com as pernitas gorduchas e inseguras caindo sobre o seu papá, rindo docemente enquanto Hiashi e Hizashi o viam ajoelhando-se no chão para beijar o infante que estava encantado com tanto mimo.

― Os seus primeiros passos. ― Hizashi sorriu com felicidade na direção de Hiashi. ― Viste? ― Hiashi assentiu sorrindo.

― Por suposto que sim, estava aqui mesmo ― recordou-lhe contente. ― Neji será um menino muito inteligente. ― Hizashi assentiu com orgulho. ― Como a sua mãe ― acrescentou Hiashi a Hiza, causando-lhe um rubor, ainda que o outro primo da Rama Secundária não os compreendesse.

― Hia ― ralhou-lhe Hizashi com voz baixa, fazendo rir o seu irmão, que lançava Neji ao ar, apanhando-o ao cair para regozijo do infante que ria na sala preenchendo a divisão com a sua risada infantil, quando as portas deslizantes abriram para dar passagem à senhora Hyuga com a sua sua pequena menina de dois meses nos braços. Hiashi e Hizashi que brincavam com Neji, olharam a recém-chegada. Hizashi tomou Neji entre os seus braços.

― Retiro-me, irmão ― sussurrou, mas Hiashi impediu-o, tomando Neji nos seus braços.

― Ainda não, Neji acaba de dar os seus primeiros passos. Iremos ao povo comprar-lhe algo para celebrar ― indicou-lhe Hiashi quem era demasiado consentidor com Neji, coisa que Hizashi sabia que não era bom, mas não lhe importava. Gostava de ver que ao menos amava Neji da forma correta. ― Esposa ― cumprimentou friamente a mulher, demasiado tímida e submissa como para aguentar um homem como o seu irmão Hizashi. Sabia-o, para lidar com Hiashi era necessário ter caráter como ele mesmo tinha.

― Esposo ― sussurrou coibida ―, nestes dias não viu a Hinata, pensei que gostaria de passar um tempo com a sua filha… a sua única filha ― disse olhando Neji com algo de rancor.

Hizashi franziu a sobrancelha, a sua simpatia para com a mulher durava até que esta olhava o seu filho assim, agora detestava-a. Hiashi também franziu a sobrancelha.

― Sei onde é o quarto da minha filha, mulher, se não fui vê-la foi porque não o quis ― disse Hiashi duramente. A mulher encarou o solo à beira das lágrimas. Hizashi colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de Hiashi e negou com a cabeça. Hiashi suspirou, franzindo a sobrancelha, mas Hizashi olhou-o com expressão decidida e Hiashi terminou por assentir.

― Dá a menina a Hizashi, vamos sair com Neji e levaremos a Hinata ― ordenou à mulher, que se viu impressionada de que este a deixasse de fora com tanta facilidade. Não deveria estranhar, pensou Hizashi, o seu irmão deixava-a sempre de fora para demonstrar ao Clã que não lhe agradava a escolha de esposa que haviam tomado para ele. Claro que tendo em conta que sempre a ignorava, à diferença da companhia do seu gémeo, todo o Clã acusava Hizashi de ser uma má influência, ainda que ninguém imaginasse nem remotamente a verdadeira relação dos gémeos.

Hizashi aproximou-se em silêncio à mulher, que lhe entregou a menina dedicando-lhe uma mirada de ódio que nem o afetou. Fazia um ano ou pouco mais, teria dito à mulher que podia engolir o seu irmão e ficar com ele e as suas atenções noturnas, agora já nem tanto. Agora fazia tempo que se tinha habituado a Hiashi, já não o molestava tanto, talvez porque apesar de tudo era um excelente pai para Neji e apesar das suas coisas, como não deixá-lo sair sozinho, amava-o e Hizashi sabia-o, a mulher não era do seu agrado, mas não odiava a menina e sempre reprovava Hiashi por não ser tão bom pai para ela como o era para Neji.

― Não sei porque insistes em que levemos a menina ― grunhiu-lhe Hiashi quando ficaram sozinhos. Por fim Hizashi colocava o seu protetor de testa para sair e Hiashi vestia um casaquito a Neji para o abrigar.

― É tua filha, Hiashi e chama-se Hinata ― disse-lhe Hizashi pacientemente.

― Mas não é tua! ― respondeu-lhe com infantilidade.

― Não, não é minha, nem é o Neji, mas é tua e deves querê-la também ― disse-lhe tomando a menina nos seus braços para sair.

― A sua mãe não é a que eu queria.

― Isso não é culpa dela ― recordou-lhe.

― Está bem, está bem tu ganhas ― bufou beijando Neji, que sorriu olhando desde os braços do seu papá com curiosidade o que levava a sua mamã nos seus braços, estendendo uma das suas mãozitas até à manta rosada. Hizashi sorriu mostrando-lhe a menina.

― Diz olá à tua irmã ― disse Hiashi a Neji. Hizashi olhou-o escandalizado.

― Silêncio, Hia ― disse-lhe.

― Ay! O que é que importa, estamos sozinhos ― disse-lhe Hiashi ― e Neji não poderá repetir nunca isto e menos ainda a Hinata ― disse o gémeo divertido, enquanto saíam contendo o impulso de beijá-lo.

 **Continuará...**


	7. Cruzando a linha

**Capitulo 7 – Cruzando a linha**

* _6 anos depois_ *

― Mami! ― Hizashi que movia o seu filho, mostrando-lhe a posição correta enquanto o treinava, volteou-se com um sorriso ao escutar a vozita de Hinata, que correu até ele, jogando-se nos seus braços. Hizashi sorriu, tomando a menina nos seus braços.

― Não deverias chamar-me assim, se a tua verdadeira mami te escuta vai ralhar-te ― recordou-lhe, beijando as suas bochechitas.

― Não me importa, eu quero que tu sejas a minha mami ― disse-lhe Hinata. As suas palavras não eram estranhas, depois de tudo, a sua mãe estava tão amargada pelo desamor de Hiashi, que nunca prestava atenção a Hinata. À diferença de Hizashi, que sempre lhe sorria e lhe oferecia doces, arranjava o seu cabelo e brincava com ela como fazia com Neji.

― Ai, minha menina ― Sorriu Hizashi ―, és tão cabeça dura quanto o teu papá. ― Suspirou. Neji sorriu perdendo a sua postura de combate e sorrindo a Hinata que o abraçou com força.

― Nata! ― Sorriu-lhe Neji.

― Ne! ― Riu Hinata, beijando a sua bochecha.

― Podemos jogar, mami? ― perguntou-lhe Hinata. Hizashi sorriu.

― Supõem-se que estamos a treinar Hinata ― disse-lhe enquanto a menina fazia caretas.

― Papi, por fis ― pediu-lhe Neji. Hizashi terminou por rir suavemente.

― Está bem, está bem. ― Assentiu e os meninos correram de mão dadas até ao quarto de Neji para brincar. Neji tinha tão bons brinquedos quanto a própria Hinata, Hizashi estava sempre a consenti-lo… demasiado.

― Deixando-te vencer pelos nossos filhos? ― perguntou-lhe Hiashi por trás dele sobressaltando-o.

― Foda-se ― sussurrou Hizashi com uma mão no peito, enquanto o seu gémeo ria.

― Olá para ti também.

― Hiashi não apareças assim. Uma dias destes vais matar-me ― disse-lhe.

Hiashi sorriu.

― Está bem, está bem, lamento ― disse olhando à sua volta com o olho branco e ao assegurar-se de que ninguém os via, aproximou-se a Hizashi, tomando-o da cintura e beijando-o, Hizashi entregou-se ao beijo por uns segundos, antes de se separar.

― Estamos no pátio ― disse-lhe olhando para todos os lados.

― E ninguém nos vê, tranquilo ― disse-lhe Hiashi, olhando até Neji e Hinata que jogavam no quarto do menino. ― Hinata passa sempre mais tempo aqui que na parte da Rama Principal do Clã.

― Não me chateia. ― Sorriu Hizashi.

― Eu sei, és melhor mãe para os meus filhos do que a mulher que os idiotas deste clã escolheram.

― Não fales assim, Hiashi ― disse-lhe Hizashi pacientemente.

― Não sei porque a defendes, ela detesta-te.

― E eu a ela, mas isso não ameniza o facto de que não é correto que te vejam falar assim dela ― disse-lhe Hiza tranquilamente.

Hiashi suspirou. Sabia que o seu irmão tinha razão.

― Vem, vamos aproveitar que os meninos estão entretidos. ― Sorriu.

― És um pervertido ― disse-lhe olhando para todos os lados para se assegurar de que não havia ninguém, mas ainda assim levando-o para o seu quarto.

-oOo-

Neji caminhava pelos corredores da mansão da rama principal, tranquilamente, buscando o quarto de Hinata. Queria mostrar-lhe o que o papá lhe tinha ensinado a fazer, quando viu um ninja sair com Hinata carregada como um vultito inconsciente.

O pequeno aprendiz de ninja seguiu-os e quando viu a oportunidade, atirou-se sobre as pernas do assaltante, fazendo com que Hinata caísse e rodasse pelo solo. O homem tomou-o pelo cabelo, atirando-o ao chão com raiva, Neji levantou-se abrindo as mãozitas e tomando a pose de combate dos Hyuga. Quando o homem o atacou, Neji fez o que havia aprendido a fazer por fim com seu papá, o famoso Giro Celestial dos Hyuga, que só os melhores da Rama Principal sabiam fazer… e claro, a sua mamã e agora ele.

Nesse momento os alarmes soaram, os Guardiões do Clã chegaram, apanhando o sequestrador vivo, enquanto Neji protegia a sua irmãzita, para fascinação de todos os que agora viam Neji como o menino prodígio do clã, que tinha salvo a pobre herdeira, para raiva da mãe.

-oOo-

Hiashi encontrava-se fora do Clã, tratando dos pormenores da tentativa de sequestro de Hinata por parte de outra aldeia, que se suponha ser sua aliada, pelo que Hizashi dormia sozinho essa noite, como raramente o fazia. Sozinho no seu futon, bom, não tão só. Neji dormia ao lado no seu próprio futon.

Hizashi desertou de forma instintiva, já esgrimindo a kunai que ocultava debaixo da almofada e com o poder dos seus olhos ativado, quando a porta deslizante do seu quarto se abriu, mas era só outro Hyuga, pelo de relaxou-se.

― Sim, que sucede? ― perguntou Hiza.

― A Senhora solicita a sua presença e a de Neji ― disse respeituosamente um dos seus primos da Rama Secundária, como eles.

― A esta hora? Para quê? ― perguntou com a sobrancelha franzida.

― Não sei, Hizashi-sama ― disse-lhe o primo, que era mais jovem que Hiza. Hizashi assentiu desconfiado, levantando-se do seu futon e acercando-se a Neji para o despertar. ― Amor, meu menino, desperta ― sussurrou-lhe, enquanto os olhitos brancos de Neji se abriam com sono.

― Tenho sono, mami ― disse-lhe adormecido. Hizashi mirou alarmado para trás, mas o seu primo já se havia ido, pelo que voltou a tranquilizar-se. Ninguém tinha escutado Neji chamar-lhe mami.

― Eu sei, minha vida, mas tens que levantar-te só um momentito e poderás voltar a dormir quentito ― prometeu-lhe.

-oOo-

― Minha Senhora, mandou-nos chamar? ― perguntou Hizashi, entrando de mão dada com o seu filho na Sala Principal da Mansão da Rama Primária. A mulher sorriu-lhe de forma desagradável.

― Claro que sim, Hizashi-san, verás o teu filho fez toda uma proeza ao salvar a minha filha ― disse a mulher. Hizashi fez uma educada reverência.

― Obrigado.

― Pelo que decidi que ele será o Guardião de Hinata, sendo assim já é mais do que hora de marcá-lo com o Selo da Rama Principal ― disse, desfrutando do momento ― Tens que admitir que é toda uma honra que se escolha o menino tão pequeno para ser o Guardião da Herdeira do Clã ― disse com satisfação de poder retaliar contra o irmão gémeo do seu esposo.

― Lamento, minha Senhora, mas tenho de me negar ― disse-lhe Hizashi com os dentes apertados.

― Mas como te atreves? ― perguntou escandalizada.

― Atrevendo-me, minha Senhora, você não é ninguém para tomar essa decisão. Essa decisão só pode ser tomada por Hiashi e ele não a tomou porque o meu irmão remarcou muitas vezes que Neji é o seu favorito e não será marcado com o nosso selo ― disse com firmeza.

Anata, como se chamava a mãe de Hinata e esposa de Hiashi, sentiu a raiva arder nas suas veias.

― O meu esposo não está aqui e na sua ausência, eu mando e eu digo que o menino será marcado agora mesmo ― rugiu furiosa. Hizashi moveu-se estrategicamente para colocar o assustado Neji atrás dele.

― Sobre o meu cadáver! ― exclamou Hizashi friamente, ativando o poder dos seus olhos, pois obviamente Anata não estava sozinha, estando presentes vários membros do Conselho da Rama Principal que a haviam escolhido para esposa de Hiashi e que estavam aí para pôr o selo a Neji.

― Tragam esse fedelho e submetam aquele, será castigado ― ordenou Anata aos da Rama Principal, que tentaram ativar o selo, mas este falhava. Hizashi moveu-se rápido, não tinha muito tempo. Hiashi tinha colocado o seu próprio selo para que só ele o pudesse ativar, mas sabia que este não duraria muito, pelo que atacou os da Rama Principal, enquanto gritava ao seu filho: ― Corre, Neji, vai buscar o papá.

Neji estava assustado, mas não queria correr, desejava ajudar a sua mami, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que o seu papá poderia ajudá-lo mais do que ele. O seu dilema resolveu-se quando Hinata em pijama, que apresentava um golpe na bochechita, que lhe dera Anata por ser inútil, tomou a sua mãozita e puxou-o para começar a correr.

― Busquemos o papi ― disse-lhe e os dois meninos correram até ao exterior do Clã. Hinata não tinha muita afeição por Anata, apesar do muito que Hizashi lhe dizia que esta era sua mãe e que devia de querê-la, não o podia evitar. Anata nunca lhe dava carinho e sempre a culpava pelo desamor de Hiashi, dizendo que era culpa de Hinata por não ter nascido sendo um menino do qual este se pudesse orgulhar.

-oOo-

Fazia um bocado que tinham conseguido quebrar a barreira do selo, que Hiashi instaurara na sua cabeça, a surpresa e a sua habilidade haviam-lhe permitido derrubar vários membros, mas quando golpeou Anata ao fim conseguiram romper o selo. Hizashi jazia no solo sem se poder mover, com as mãos na cabeça, perante a sensação de que esta explodiria, quando a porta se abriu com um estrondo.

Um furioso Hiashi entrava nesse momento depois de ter corrido meio povo com os seus esgotados, mas persistentes e assustados filhos.

― Que demónios creem que estão a fazer ao meu irmão? ― rugiu e olhou a sua esposa com uma mirada que a fez estremecer completamente ― Esta vez passaste dos limites, Anata, foste muito longe ― disse-lhe aproximando-se a ela, enquanto todos retrocediam. ― Disse-te que nunca te atrevesses a tocar no meu irmão ou em Neji ― disse, dando-lhe uma bofetada. Neji e Hinata haviam corrido até Hizashi, que ainda tinha lágrimas de dor no rosto. Neji e Hinata acariciaram-lhe a cabeça e o cabelo, dando-lhe beijinhos, assustados. Hizashi fez um esforço para se erguer com a ajuda dos meninos que o abraçavam fortemente.

― Bem feito! ― Tranquilizou-os com um sussurro, a sua cabeça doía-lhe. ― Foram pelo papá, muito bem.

― Não fiz nada que não devesse ― defendeu-se Anata assustada. ― Concedi uma honra a Neji e esse atreveu-se a negar-se e logo atacou-nos ― acusou a Hiashi. ― Tinha nomeado Neji como Guardião da nossa Hinata.

― E quem te concedeu esse poder? Quem te disse que podias fazer algo que só eu posso fazer?

― Sou a tua esposa.

― Não és ninguém, por amor de Deus, nem sequer te toquei desde que concebemos Hinata. Dás-me nojo e sabes muito bem que o único que fizeste que se preze foi dar à luz a pequena Hianta, nada mais.

― Esse fedelho é da Rama Secundária, deveria ter sido marcado há um ano ― rugiu furiosa pela humilhação pública a que fora submetida.

― Eu sou o líder, pelo que eu decido quem se marca e quem não se marca ― respondeu Hiashi de forma cortante.

― Meu Senhor ― disse um dos membros do conselho escandalizado. ― O jovem Neji é certamente da Rama Secundária e por segurança deve ser-lhe imposto o selo, visto que o seu pai se atreveu a nos atacar. É um mau exemplo para esse jovem, talvez deveriam ser separado jovem Neji deveria ser colocado sob a tutela de uma família mais adequada da Rama Secundária, é um prodígio e será um bom Guardião para a Herdeira ― disse e retrocedeu instintivamente um passo ao ver a mirada de Hizashi, que se virou para ele assemelhando-se a um basilisco.

― Ninguém marcará Neji, ninguém o afastará da sua mãe e acima de tudo ninguém falará de Neji e da mãe dele dessa forma ― avisou-os com um tom mortalmente frio que até Hizashi se estremeceu, contente de que esta vez a fúria do seu irmão não estivesse dirigida a ele. Ocultou os rostos dos meninos contra o seu peito, não queria que vissem a cena do seu idolatrado pai em modo de líder cruel.

― O que queres dizer com isso? ― perguntou Anata furiosa.

― Ó vamos, todos vocês já deveriam imaginar que me atiro ao meu irmão desde que éramos adolescentes e que Neji é meu filho… meu filho mais velho ― disse com um sorriso cruel direcionado a Anata. Anata gritou com raiva, ultrajada de que este se atrevesse a confessá-lo na sua cara.

― Sempre soube que eras uma rameira ― acusou a Hizashi, que a olhou com o queixo levantado, ele nunca escolheu o destino com que se deparou, pelo que o podiam culpar. Mas quando se acostumou, aprendeu a amar Hiashi como algo mais que um irmão, soube que tinha mais direito do que Anata, pois Hiashi amava-o. Eles amavam-se.

― Não, querida, tu és uma rameira, não eras virgem a primeira vez que te possuí, coisa da qual o meu irmão não pode ser acusado. Foste escolhida para que me desses um filho, tivemos sexo por dinheiro, pois casaste-te comigo só para poder desfrutar das riquezas da Senhora Hyuga, tu não me amas e eu não te amo, desprezamos-nos mutuamente. Hiza é a pessoa que escolhi, ele ama-me e eu amo-o, ele permaneceu ao meu lado sem usufruir de nenhum privilégio, fielmente sem exigir nada, trabalhando como alguém da Rama Secundária e sem exigir os direitos que correspondiam ao seu filho, só por mim. Porque tudo o que desfruta Hinata era o devido direito de nascença de Neji e todo o treino que Neji recebeu, era para ser de Hinata. Hinata é a segunda, a que deveria cuidar dele, mas Hizashi nunca exigiu esses direitos, o único que me pediu sempre foi que Neji nunca fosse marcado, conformando-se só com isso e seguir sendo meu amante, amando-me em silêncio. Mas tu, Anata, cruzaste a linha limitadora que eu te demarquei, em troca ele nunca fez algo assim, pelo que nunca o voltes a insultar ― advertiu com tom gélido, que fez Anata temer pela sua vida. ― E, agora, escutem-me todos ― chamou a atenção de todos os que se tinham congregado ali pela confusão da batalha. ― Neji, vem aqui ― chamou o seu filho. Hizashi e Hiashi olharam-se nos olhos e Hizashi soltou a mão do pequeno com suavidade, que observou a sua mami antes de caminhar até ao seu papi, que pegou-o ao colo, enquanto Hizashi se levantava com a ajuda de Hinata. ― Neji, diz a todas estas pessoas quem é o teu papá ― disse-lhe com serenidade. Neji pestanejou pela estranha pergunta.

― Tu!

― E a tua mama? ― peguntou-lhe.

― A mami disse que não podia dizê-lo, vamos meter-nos em problemas ― recordou-lhe Neji, inclinando a cabecita para o lado.

― Está bem, senão podes dizer, assinala a tua mami ― pediu-lhe. Neji sorriu ao apontar a sua mãezinha que acariciava os cabelos de Hinata.

― O líder deste Clã sou eu, gostem ou não ― disse, dirigindo-se ao aglomerado de pessoas ― e estou farto de ter essa harpia como esposa, assim que nos divorciaremos e ficará expulsa do Clã por traição, ao ter desobedecido às minhas ordens depois de tudo nem sequer é uma Hyuga, só uma arrivista escolhida para se casar comigo. Neji será nomeado meu herdeiro e casar-me-ei por fim com quem sempre devia tê-lo feito, com Hizashi ― anunciou sem direito a réplicas. Hizashi nem se ofendeu pelo seu irmão não lhe ter perguntado antes se se queria casar ou não com ele, estava acostumado à forma de ser de Hiashi.

― Mas Hinata… ― Anata estava aterrorizada ao ver como o seu castelo de cartas se derrubava.

― É minha filha… a minha segunda filha. É a Guardiã de Neji e só ele decidirá no seu devido tempo se deve ou não ser marcada ― concluiu Hiashi sem arrependimento. Hizashi sentiu as miradas dirigidas à charmosa menina que tanto amava, que tantas vezes chorara nos seus braços pedindo-lhe que fosse a mãezinha e que a amasse como fazia com Neji, ele encarregar-se-ia de que o seu filho nunca quisesse que a marca fosse imposta sobre a sua meia-irmã.

― Senhor, mas são gémeos, o Hokage… ― Um membro do conselho tratou de fazê-lo entrar em razão, um dos mesmos que escolhera Anata para poder assim ter mais controlo sobre Hiashi e sobre o Clã, mas não pôde continuar a protestar, pois nesse mesmo instante entrava o dito cujo Hokage e não vinha só. Junto a ele estava o Capitão da Guarda Uchiha, Fugaku tinha cara de desagrado ao ter sido arrancado da cama tão cedo, pelo que estava mais do que disposto a executar todos os Hyuga se por ele fosse.

― O Hokage dá a bênção às acertadas decisões tomadas pelo Líder Hyuga ― disse Minato Namikaze, Quarto Hokage também conhecido como Yondaime, ele estivera com Hiashi quando os meninos haviam chegado, mas atrasara-se ao ter que ir buscar o preguiçoso Fugaku, este era excelente no seu trabalho, mas quando estava a dormir, despertá-lo era para ele considerado um pecado, ainda que tendo em conta todo o trabalho que tinha, liderando toda a Polícia Uchiha não era para menos. ― Hizashi-sama, felicidades para a sua futura boda. ― O Hokage fez uma reverência e com esse simples gesto, acabava de afirmar a posição de Hizashi como futuro consorte do Líder dos Hyuga e por conseguinte a decisão do próprio Hiashi. ― Somos necessários aqui, meu velho amigo, ou podemos retirar-nos? ― interrogou o Hokage.

Hiashi fez-lhe uma reverência, colocando Neji no chão que correu de encontro à sua mãe.

― Já não, meu Senhor Hokage, o que fica por fazer será tratado a portas fechadas pelo Clã, conforme eu indique ― assegurou-lhe Hiashi respeitosamente ao seu Hokage e amigo.

O Yondaime assentiu e deu a volta com um Fugaku que, ainda que ninguém se desse conta, lhe lançou uma mirada de puro ódio… Bom, mais ninguém se deu conta para além de Minato que suspirou imperceptivelmente.

-oOo-

― Tiraste-me da cama e fizeste-me vestir apressadamente, só para que ficasse parado ao teu lado durante cinco segundos na residência do Clã Hyuga? ― Fugaku jogou, sem respeito algum, um jarro de flores na cabeça do Yondaime, pois nesse momento não falava com o seu Hokage e sim com o seu esposo. ― Sabias que Naruto e Sasuke estão com varicela? Que quase não pude dormir para manter o Itachi afastado deles, para que não se lhe pegue também ― gritou na direção do pobre Hokage que já tinha conhecimento de tudo isso e suspirou.

― Amor, não te alegras de saber que não és o único varão fértil em Konoha? ― Minato tentou desviar o assunto.

― Alegrar-me-ei depois de que te deixes de mover e me permitas bater-te ― disse, lançando-lhe esta vez um shuriken, ao qual o Hokage se esquivou ágilmente, ia ser uma noite tão longa como a do Clã Hyuga, sem dúvida alguma.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

Notas da tradutora:

A palavra mãezinha é uma possível tradução para "mamita", que surge na versão original do fic.

Em português do Brasil viria a ser mais adequado utilizar a palavra mamãe, no entanto essa palavra não existe em português de Portugal.


	8. Epílogo

Notas da Tradutora:

No documento original, este capítulo, não apresenta nenhum título, mas na minha opinião faz as vezes do epílogo da história, pelo que tomei a liberdade de colocá-lo como epílogo do fic.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8 - Epílogo**

― Recordar-me-ias porque estou a passar por tudo isto, por favor? ― perguntou Hizashi a Fugaku entediado, enquanto duas jovens primas da Rama Secundária o picavam felizmente com alfinetes para marcar as bainhas que o seu kimono de boda necessitaria. Fugaku esboçou um sorriso retorcido ao vê-lo.

― Porque estes homens são uns idiotas, aos quais lhes gosta um circo à grande. Tu ainda não tinhas regressado quando eu me casei com Minato, mas asseguro-te que foi um circo igual a este. Demónios, no final estava a ponto de enlouquecer, e se mais alguém me tivesse perguntado sobre cores de flores e laços para o casamento, creio que teria utilizado o Sharingan ― assegurou-lhe Fugaku. ― Mas vale a pena, com o tempo é uma recordação feliz, ainda que agora sintas que estás a endoidecer. Além disso eles desfrutam ― afirmou, referindo-se a Minato e a Hiashi.

― Sim, além de que às vezes parece que confundem a linha entre uma mulher e um homem fértil, só porque podemos ter filhos ― bufou Hizashi. ― O imbecil de Hiashi disse-me a noite passada que me veria bonito com um véu… um véu? Só as mulheres usam véu, muito faço eu colocando um kimono de boda ― queixou-se. Fugaku voltou a rir.

― Por amor ao céu! E que fizeste? ― perguntou-lhe.

― Expulsei-o do meu quarto. ― Hizashi sorriu retorcidamente.

― Bem feito ― felicitou-o o moreno. Hizashi devolveu-lhe o sorriso antes de falar.

― Obrigado por ter trazido o Naruto e o Sasuke. Estes dias ajudam a entreter a Hinata e o Neji, com toda a loucura do casamento, eu e Hiashi não temos tido nem um minuto de paz.

― Não te preocupes, é um prazer, eu tinha Itachi quando me casei com Minato, e sem a ajuda de Kakashi e do meu sobrinho Obito, agindo como baby sitters dele, durante os dias prévios à boda, não sei o que teria feito ― assegurou-lhe.

― Gostaria de ter assistido ao vosso casamento ― desculpou-se Hizashi.

― Está bem, não importa, Konoha quase toda compareceu. ― Suspirou Fugaku. ― Além disso, por outro lado, Naruto e Sasuke gostam de brincar com Hinata e Neji ― disse-lhe o moreno. ― Naruto é muito sociável com toda a gente, como o pai, e Sasuke é muito sobreprotetor, pelo que segue-o a todos os lados, cuidando do seu irmãozinho.

― Sim, eu vi. O teu Naruto tem uma impetuosidade que é encantadora ― disse Hizashi e Fugaku sorriu com orgulho.

― Puro pai. Puro pai ― queixou-se fingidamente.

Quando lhe tiraram o kimono, Hizashi apressou-se a colocar roupa normal e fugir, deixando as suas primas para trás.

― Que te parece, se damos uma escapadela ao parque com os meninos? ― perguntou-lhe Hizashi, querendo sair um pouco do complexo. Chocava-lhe ligeiramente quão serviçais eram agora os da Rama Principal para com ele, mesmo tendo-o tratado com tanto desprezo antes.

― Encantar-me-ia, mas só um bocadito, tenho que regressar ao quartel, os Uchiha tendem a fazer uma bagunça por aí se não estou lá para capitaneá-los. ― Suspirou Fugaku.

― Entendo. ― Sorriu-lhe Hizashi. ― Bom, pois se não te importa, deixa o Naruto e o Sasuke mais um tempito, eu posso levar os meninos e mais tarde deixo os teus com Itachi ― ofereceu-se. Fugaku pensou um segundo.

― Ok, está bem. ― Sorriu. ― Itachi agradecerá a folga. Adora os seus maninhos, mas já sabes como é, está na idade das hormonas, e mais interessado na sua cabeça de baixo do que na de cima. ― Fugaku suspirou e Hizashi sorriu, assentindo. Sim, o seu Neji e a sua Hinata também chegariam a essa idade.

oOo

O dia da cerimónia chegou e Hizashi estava feito um oito por completo. Já o haviam penteado e vestido, ao seu lado, Nejo queixava-se pelo kimono que lhe tinham posto, pois ele levava as alianças, e Hinata dava voltas à frente do espelho com a sua cestinha de flores, vendo quão bonita estava para a boda.

― Mami ― queixou-se Neji.

― Fica quietito um bocado, Neji ― pediu-lhe Hizashi com um suspiro ―, é só um bocadinho, fá-lo pela tua mami e pelo teu papi ― pediu-lhe e o menino prodígio assentiu com um suspiro.

― Está bem, mami ― assentiu, fazendo-se o valente, e Hizashi sorriu nervoso, não podia acreditar que depois de tantos anos se casaria com o seu irmão.

Dois dos seus primos perguntaram-lhe se estava pronto, e quando Hizashi disse que sim, a cerimónia deu início. E mais rápido do que poderia ter imaginado, estava casado e a dançar com o seu agora esposo, que parecia mais orgulhoso que pavão real e Hizashi sentia-se igualmente feliz.

A festa era grande, quase toda a gente de Konoha se apresentara para a boda de uma das principais famílias da aldeia.

Além de que havia um grande aglomerado de crianças a correr por entre as mesas, liderados pelo alvoroçador Naruto Namikaze. Hinata seguia-o como quem seguia um ídolo, enquanto Neji e Sasuke, mais antissociais, estavam os dois sentaditos, a olhar a balburdia de meninos ruidosos com um ar de desaprovação, falando de quando ingressariam na Academia e ambos de acordo em algo: queriam que lhes calhasse Iruka-sensei.

― Estás feliz? ― perguntou Hiashi ao seu irmão gémeo, agora esposo. Hizashi desviou a mirada dos meninos e sorriu a Hiashi.

― Muito ― assegurou-lhe e Hiashi inclinou-se para o beijar.

― Eu também estou feliz, assim deveriam ter sido as coisas desde o princípio, não devíamos ter passado tanto e …

Hizashi silenciou o seu irmão, colocando-lhe um dedo suavemente sobre os lábios.

― Se não tivessem sido como foram, não teríamos o Neji, nem a Hinata. Não te vou mentir, nem dizer que gostei como as coisas iniciaram, mas gosto de como são agora, e por esses dois meninos, sinto que tudo valeu a pena ― afirmou o gémeo menor.

Hiashi sorriu-lhe.

― Tenho um esposo muito sábio ― disse orgulhoso.

― Sim, tens sorte ― brincou Hizashi.

― Amo-te, Hiza! ― Hiashi abraçou-o contra o peito.

― Eu também te amo, Hia! ― Hizashi aferrou-se ao seu peito.

 **FIM**

* * *

Notas da Autora:

Sei que demorei uma vida, mas ao menos terminei.

Espero que tenham gostado.

Notas da Tradutora:

Bom, mais um projeto concluído. Sinto-me realizada (*-*)

Espero ter conseguido transmitir as emoções da história original.

Espero ver-vos em breve com um novo projeto.

Bjs


End file.
